Alternative Veritas One More Day Scene
by lily-kate
Summary: As the title says...Is the ending sad, happy or bittersweet? You have to read on to find out :P. Clana ship.


**Alternative Veritas One More Day Scene**

**Authors note and summary **

Ok, I really hope I don't turn you guys off when I say this is going to be an alternative to the veritas last scene lol. I actually haven't decided on the ending- I'm pretty much writing as I go so it could be good, sad or bittersweet. I know I'm gonna avoid the brainic stuff because I just ain't into writing him so I'd try to avoid it if I can. Ok, bring on the tissues sniff! I'm trying to improve my description writing with this one...  
By the way- it's gonna be abit different to how it's played out on the show so if you are wondering why dialogue, movement etc is different you'd know I'm making it up As for the title- I just liked the song title in the scene- it doesn't really relate for the storyplot line for now anyways. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** It doesn't belong to me. Yep I didn't create smallville and their characters lol.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Alternative Veritas One More Day Scene**

As Clark walked down the dimly lit hallway, a lump formed in his throat. He wasn't looking forward to this, seeing Lana like a mannequin at a store. He knew her feeling and warmth was in there somewhere, but the idea that it was locked away and that she couldn't control it, gave him a pang of guilt. He should have saved her earlier.

Clark's lip trembled when he finally reached the limp figure on the chair. Was this really Lana? He didn't want to believe it but of course he knew. He was staring at his own making- if only he managed to reach Lana earlier, she wouldn't have been like this.

"Lana," Clark called out. He kneeled down in front of her, "Lana, can you hear me?" Clark's eyes began to moisen. Of course, he would have been expecting too much if she had replied.

"Lana," Clark said again, "It's me, Clark." He met Lana's eyes and sighed. He wished anything in the world that Lana could be live again. It was hard to accept that these eyes once belonged to a person he loved, there was no soul within them. There was nothing.

"Please reply," Clark pleaded. He run a finger through her hair and tucked it behind her ear, "Please fight this." Lana continued to stand still.

"God damn it, Lana! You are controlled by a machine. You need to fight this!" Clark burst out. He wiped the tear from his eye, and stared down the floor. It was unfair. Why did this have to happen? He narrowed his eyes as he thumped a fist to the floor.

"I'm sorry," Clark apologized a few moments later. He glanced up to the ceiling, "It just really hurts to see you like this. It's all my fault."

He snuffed, then began to stroke her cheek. It felt as cool as an icicle block.

"Can you feel me?" Clark asked. Probably not.  
He buried his face in his hands and closed his eyes, hoping for a different reality. Of course, when he opened his eyes everything was still the same.

Clark heaved a breath, then gazed at the angel statue beside him. If only an angel could save me now, he thought. He bit his lip, then shot his eyes upward. What else could he do but pray to god? He felt hopeless.

"I thought I could be strong about this," Clark mumbled, straightening himself up. As soon as a tear flowed from his eye, he wiped it off with the back of his hand. "But I'm truly a wreck without you Lana."

"Is there any way to get you back?" Clark asked next. He knew Lana couldn't reply, but he needed some hope-to see some light over the tunnel. "I can't lose you too."

"Kal El... You're too late, Kal-El," Lana whispered. The message sent chills down Clark's spine. There was no comfort to the tone- it almost sounded robotic. She didn't even really want to say it, he realized.

Clark furrowed his eyes and leant forward, making sure his nose touched hers, "It's not too late," he urged, "I will not give up."

He hoped to capture her gaze but all he stared through was cloudy eyes. There was no expression to be read. He desperately wanted to reach for chemistry that gave him a racing pulse and beating heart.

"You are in there somewhere," he said, "Please give me a sign you are."

He leant forward, brushing his lips against hers. They weren't smooth, with the strawberry scent lipgloss he was used to and he didn't feel the jolt of her wanting more either. Instead it felt like kissing steel.

He wondered whether it would make a difference, that perhapes he could play the prince charming that woke up the sleepy princess but when he pulled apart, Lana stood still.

"Remember when Bizarro told you he could fly you to Paris?" Clark asked, his eyes glistening with tears, "Well between you and me, flying is something I actually want to do...I just haven't been able to admit that yet because I'm scared of heights...So really what Bizarro said was a part of me."

Clark cleared is throat, fearing his voice might crack. "Anyway, what I'm getting at is, when you wake up- we will fly to Paris." He held her hand, "We will face my fear together."

Clark shook his head at what he just said. Half of him found it hard to believe she would get back to normal.If she woke up would she be the same? Tears began to flow, at the idea that memories could be forgotten.

"I don't want to feel alone," Clark declared, leaning forward to her ear. He buried his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her. Tears fell on her skin, but the feeling of it still felt like sandpaper.

He looked up next, deciding to touch Lana's chin. "But maybe it's my destiny to be alone...Why is this happening to me?" Clark poured out to no one in particular.

"If you woke up, you have no idea how much that would mean to me. Whatever differences, we had in the past, it doesn't matter," Clark stated.

Clark bit his lip. It seemed no matter what he did made a difference. He gritted his teeth- a machine should not have more power over love, he thought.

"You're the only one that makes me feel free, feel like I can fly. I need you, Lana," Clark admitted, squeezing her shoulder, "After knowing my secret, you are the only one I can be myself around."

He stared into Lana's eyes again. As much as he hated to accept it- it was like he was staring at an object. The idea that he couldn't see no glimmer, or shine beyond these eyes hurt most.

Maybe I should accept that there's nothing I can do about it, Clark thought. He frowned, he felt like he was letting the dumb machine win.

Even one more day would be better than nothing, Clark told himself, once again glancing at the statue. He would make sure that that day spent would mean no regrets. Everything they wanted to do would be done. I would marry you, Clark whispered, Because I realize life is precious

Clark placed his fingertip across Lana's finger, tracing the place where he would place the ring then jerked. Lana had clinched his finger. He knew it wasn't much but it was a sign. A start of something new.

He glimpsed into her eyes. Her eyes were wide, glittering with tears. Clark perked a smile, and brushed the faint glimmer tear trail down her cheek.

"We will have happy days again," Clark ensured, cupping her face. He repeated the words he's father, Jonathan Kent told his mother once.

**THE END**


End file.
